Max's Biggest Battle, HighSchool
by Raven Zynthos
Summary: Max and Angel are on there own, recently escaping from The School; and are now going to high school. There they meet Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy. Can Max trust them? And what happens when Erasers show up? FAX! NIGGY! Maybe some Angel/Ari and Gazzy/OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**My first **_**posted**_** Fan-Fiction is here! The Original Creator of this story is xXimmortalXx. Check out their story: "The Biggest Battle High School"**

_**Summary:**__ Max and Angel are on there own, recently escaping The School; and are now going to high school. There they meet Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Iggy. Can Max trust them? And what happens when Erasers show up? FAX! NIGGY! Maybe some Angel/Ari and Gazzy/OCC._

_Max's Biggest Battle, High-School : Chapter One_

My name is Maximum Ride, a.k.a Max. I'm a 15-year-old winged-mutant freak. Yeah, I've got wings. Pretty badass ones too. I live with my 'adoptive parents' and Angel my 'sister.' The quotations meaning they aren't _really_ my parents and sister. Even though we aren't blood related, we consider ourselves sisters. Maybe it was growing up next to each other in dog crates. Or, _maybe_, it was the whole we-are-the-only-two-people-we-can-trust-on-the-planet thing. Let's back up a bit.

I come from The School, a science lab in which scientists experiment on innocent children. I was stolen from the hospital as a baby, I think. Angel, 14, also comes from The School. Though at first she may seem sweet, she holds a killer inside. She can be as scary as me when she wants to, and I'm pretty damn scary. So, yeah. We were injected with bird DNA as infants, causing us to be only 98% human, and 2% bird. That 2% gave us humongo wings, super light bones, and air sacs in addition to lungs. We are also 6x stronger and faster than humans, and we don't break as easy. The two of us also have some cool powers. A year ago we broke free. What can I say, waiting for Superman gets old. That's one of my catch phrases. One out of, like, a hundred. Oops, off topic. After we broke out, we made some random couple be our parents in order to be inconspicuous. Having a mind-reading, mind-controlling sister helps. Remember those cool powers? Yeah. We learned everything about the real world that we could. Thank God for internet. I've had enough of Angel's complaining, so we are going to high-school. I mean, its totally worth risking being locked in a cage and enduring mental and physical torture, as long as we make friends! (Note Sarcasm) Apparently we have a really high I.Q., whatever that means, **(A/N: Do you see what I did there? Huh? Huh?)** so we learned everything up to college. In like, three months. So, did we need high-school? No. Angel is everything to me, so high-school it is. About 2 weeks ago I got a job as a waitress at Logan's, which is going great. Because, eventually, the white coats will find us and we'll need to be ready to be on the run. I'll be a sophomore and Angel will be a freshman.

So, more about me! Yay! _Not_. I've got a slender build, toned stomach and muscles. I'm tall, both of us are, with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. How average. And, surprisingly unaverage, my wings are 14-foot wide and pale tan with white steaks with brown freckly spots. Pretty impressive. I can't cook. My sarcasm is unbeatable, and getting under someone's skin is one of my many talents. I can keep my cool in most situations, and I have that 'leader' aura. I'm good with the older sister/mom stuff. I always fight for the underdog; it's been called my fatal flaw. I think we're done. Now, let's describe Angel.

Angel has bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes. That, with her 13-foot pure white wings, made her look like a real angel. Angel is sweet, and kinda pure; She has a dark side. She is smart and direct. She's loving and likes helping others; being around her makes you smile. She can adapt to situations quickly. Like, if she needs to be cold, uncaring, and scary, she can. Shes beautiful. She likes the 'fashionable' clothes and make-up. Gross. You'll never see me in anything but a hoodie, skinny jeans, and my beloved knee-high combat boots. Let's get this thing started! (cue fist pump)

I awoke to Angel jumping on my bed.

"Max! Get up! Get ready for school!" she shrieked.

I rolled over. " Do I have to?" I whined like some 4 year old spoiled brat. Very-un-Max-like. She rolled her eyes, yanking me outta bed. FYI, I'm NOT a morning person. Angel is, though. Actually, she's a morning, afternoon, and night person.

Soon I was ready to go. I had on a slightly big, black hoodie that had 'BITE ME' in big, bold, red letters. And red skinny jeans, with my combat boots. To top it off, I actually brushed my hair! Because Angel couldn't decide between her light blue sandals or dark blue scandals, we almost missed the bus. Come on Angel, _seriously_? "Sorry!" Angel said cheerfully to the bus driver. I just nodded. We sat in the middle, Angel by the window, across from a girl with long, curly, brown hair and big, brown eyes. "Hi! My name is Nudge, what's yours? It's just a nickname, but I like it better than my real name; Beth. I mean how boring is that? I got it from my friends. Actually, we all have pretty goofy nicknames. ZOMG! Maybe you guys can be our friends and join our group! Then we could give you guys nicknames. Doesn't that sound fun? And ..."

Some skinny guy with reddish-blonde hair and deep green eyes sitting 5 seats behind us sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, while moving his Beats from over his ears to around his neck. Really, really gracefully- weird, right?- he got up and walked over here, putting his hand over her mouth. "My ears are bleeding, Nudge." He glanced back at us. "And you've scared the newbies. Look, their eyes are as wide as dinner plates." Nudge blushed, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry" "No problem." I said breathlessly, still recovering. _How did she say all of that in one breath?_ The boy flopped ( how do you flop gracefully?) between Nudge and the window. "The names Iggy." Angel and I talked to them on the way.

They seem innocent, but who knows, we can't trust anyone, kay? 

Angel caught my eyes and nodded. The mind-reading really comes in handy. We pulled into the school._Here we go!_

_._

**So, how did I do? Good, Bad? Too short/long? Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Max's Biggest Battle, HighSchool 

**I know it's a little short, but it needed to end where it did, and I wanted to get this up soon.**

I walked out of the bus fast; my head held high and shoulders set. I _really _don't like small spaces. To a bird kid that's use to the entire sky, a bus might seem a little crowded. Just a little. Not as much as dog crates, though.

* * *

"So, do you guys know where the office is? That's where we'll get our schedules and locker numbers. I hope I get a good locker, cause last year bla bla bla …" Nudge rambled on and on. Iggy didn't notice; he'd put his headphones back on. I didn't want to tell her to be quite or put my hand over her mouth, having just met her and all, but damn that girl can talk! She kept talking and talking until we got to the office, and by that time, I was seriously twitching.

" … and the-" She froze, wide eyed turning to us. " You let me talk the _entire time_?" she looked really surprised. I just nodded. " No offense, but you have the biggest motor mouth, like, _ever._" Angel said. She blushed. "Yeah. I know. Sorry." She looked down.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Iggy was already at the front desk, his arms crossed, looking irritated. We hurried over. Nudge going a little closer than needed. "Who pissed in your Cheerios?" I mumbled just loud enough so he could hear. He glared at me. Puh-lease, a puppy could scare me more. Nudge giggled. "What, angry cause your boyfriend didn't pick you up?" Some kid with spikey green hair and yellow tips with blue streaks walked up to us. "He's not my boyfriend! And that's not the problem!""Whatever, man. You sound like a PMS'n bitch. Besides that, have you seen Fang?" He finally seemed to realize me and Angel were there. He immediately stiffened, standing tall, shoulders set. Just like a soldier. Bowing, he took Angel's hand, putting his lips to it. "Hallo, Sie sind sich bewusst, dass Fang und Iggy in leidenschaftlicher Liebe Homosexuell-Herstellung in der Nacht zu engagieren?"

* It means: Hello, are you aware that Fang and Iggy to engage in passionate gay love-making in the night?*

Angel giggled. Angel and I knew Spanish, German, French, Japanese, Dutch, Greek, Italian, Latin, Russian and English. Awesome, I know. The School had tought us that, not the Internet. "So, what's that mean?" she said putting on her 'innocent look,' the one that makes her look even younger. The devil. Iggy was red in the face. "Yo-" "It means," The-unnamed-boy said, wiggling his eyebrows, " that not even Fang nor Iggy can compare to the awesomeness that is me." Iggy snapped out of his anger, seeming to forget about his earlier worries, " Daydreaming again, Gazzy?" Everyone laughed. Even me, the Hater-of-anything-and-everything-fun-or-cool, as Angel said."Will you kids hurry up?" An annoyed-looking secretary was looking right at us. I rolled my eyes. Petty adults.

If you don't know, I hatehatehate adults. They think there better than kids. More 'life experiance.' Oh yeah, when was the last time you grew up in a dog crate? Moaned in relief when you founed food in a dumpster? Didn't think so. And there aren't too many kid evil scientists at the School.

Iggy went first, then Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, then me. We compared. Not one of us shared a class. Damn. "Well, This sucks." Iggy said, looking really sad. "Yeah, we don't share any classes." Nudge said. Then she blushed, realizing what she said. "I- I meant all of us!" she stuttered. Iggy's cheeks reddend as he looked away. Angel walked up to the desk. "Excuse me can we switch classes?" The nurse rolled her eyes. "No. It's against scho-" "But," Angel interrupted, tilting her head to the side, "I really want you too." "O-Okay." The nurse looked as if she was in a daze. I looked at Angel. Oh, shit. She had that look. That _mind-controlling _look.

_Here we go._

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! So far, only ONE person has. Its depressing. Thank You For Reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm looking for a Beta-Reader, so help me out. I need someone good with character development, plot, time, and somewhat decent at spelling and grammar. Also, check out my new story, What is This? It's all Figgy! Sorry this chapter is so short, I have this Research Paper due … and you don't care. Sorry!**

**I own nothing. Duh.**

**Max's Biggest Battle, HighSchool **

_Angel . . ._

I mind-warned her. I hate it when she does that; even when it's to save our lives. But for this? Something so little? This was crossing the line.

_I want friends, Max._

_This isn't the way._

_But I want it._

I frowned. When Angel wants, really wants, something, there's no way to stop her. Logic is useless. I get like that sometimes, when I'm fighting, or protecting Angel ... and with little furry rabbits. They're just so cute! Ok, Maximum Ride's moment of stupidity is over.

The nurse handed Angel the new sheets. "Thanks!"

Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all looked shocked. "What?" I said as they just stared. "That lady. You. She. You guys just." Gazzy was incoherent, his eyes round as dinner plates.  
"That lady, " Iggy said " has never done anything remotely nice in her entire life. And she was willing to change our schedules, which is really hard, and she'll probably get into major trouble later, because you wanted it." Shit.  
_  
See Angel? _

She just rolled her eyes. "Maybe she just got laid." Nudge said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Nudge!" Iggy said, looking both surprised and pleased. "Wow. I didn't see that coming." I said. It was like seeing a 4yr-old cuss. She rolled her eyes, "What, I can say cool stuff to. It's not all ramble. Just most of it. We should go find Fang, since classes start late today anyway. He'd better not be smoking. That shit is gross. I heard that when you smoke, yo-" this time, I didn't hesitate to stop her. "Sorry." We walked the halls, searching for this Fang person. Finally, Nudge ran up to some hot emo dude saying loudly, "Hey, Fang!" So, I'm just gonna wing it and assume that hot emo dude is Fang. Then some red headed chick with really, uh, _showy _clothes on came over, shoving Nudge out of the way. "Fangy-poo!" Nudge looked annoyed, Iggy looked pissed, Fang looked grossed out, and I'm betting I looked like a combination of all three.

_Here we go._

**Again, sorry about the small chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! It totally makes my day. Also, I'm in need of a sign off. Some people use 'Fly on' but I want something different. Any Ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

So guys, hey! Sorry for not posting in so long. To those who read the Max's Biggest Battle HighSchool, SUPER-DUPER SORRY! I hate to fake you guys out, but I need your help! I really need a BETA READER! I'm posting a second chapter of What is This? in a sec. Also, Im not getting a lot of reviews. So I'm starting a new policy: No more posting until I have at least 5 reviews per chapter, k? Sorry 'bout not posting though. Finals are coming up.

Check out my poll on my profile. Still looking for a sign off, though. So, remember, BETA READER! See you soon.


End file.
